


the gunshot knocked me on my back, but it gave me a good view of the stars

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Detectives, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a detective protecting Tsukki, who witnessed a murder and is being hunted down by the killer. Mentions of blood.</p><p>thanks to @atanalerectida for the prompt :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. starlight, star bright, will my wish come true tonight?

Sweaty palms and racing heartbeat, Tsukishima found that the increasing anxiety and panic of being in his own apartment was too much for the blonde to bear. He had never felt like this, the darkness of his room now uninviting and not providing him solace in the slightest. The silent tick of the clock echoing in the living room drove him crazy...the creaking of the floorboards from the tenant above him making his skin crawl...Tsukishima wants it all to disappear.

 

He flicked the lights on, hoping the yellowish glow would give him some comfort. But there was still darkness outside his door, behind the wooden frame, an unseen darkness that only spelled danger for him. And if he opened it, Tsukishima was afraid he’s regret it with the fear of someone standing outside.

 

Tsukishima can’t breathe...he hoped that if he just hid underneath his blankets, whoever was out to kill would wouldn’t see him and go away...but he wasn’t a child anymore; his blankets would not protect him from a serial killer, someone who he had looked in the eye, witnessed him stabbing a young woman in the back alleys of Tokyo.

 

It had to be a miracle that he survived...how he even managed to get away, Tsukishima doesn’t know; the memory is still fuzzy to him. But he can’t shake the memory of those blood red eyes, bloodthirsty, craving death to all but himself. It felt like those eyes were watching him constantly, knowing his every move, stalking him, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

 

The blonde reached for his cellphone in a flash, swiping the front screen before taping to the call button. He rummaged through his jeans pocket on the floor, pulling out a small card from it and staring at the numbers.

_Call me for anything, even if it’s small._

 

He remembered the detective who had questioned him about the murder he had witnessed. He remembered those kind eyes, the kind of gaze that would make girls’ panties drop (and maybe even his own but he wouldn’t admit it). He was safe to trust...right?

 

There was an even louder creak above him and he had never dialed in a number faster before in his life. Tsukishima stared at the screen for a few seconds before he realized he had pressed “call.” He put the phone nervously to his ear, the dial tone giving him unwanted suspense. It had rung for quite a while, and the blonde feared the man on the other end wouldn’t pick up, and he nearly screeched when there was a click on the other line.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou speaking.” The detective sounded sleepy, like Tsukishima’s phone call had woken him up.

 

“Um...nevermind...I’m sorry…” Tsukishima said, about to hang up, but Kuroo doesn’t let him.

 

“Wait, wait, is this Tsukishima? Tsukishima Kei?” The blonde couldn’t find his voice. “It’s you, isn’t it? Hey, don’t hang up okay? Is something wrong? Are you in danger?” Tsukishima bit his lips...he couldn’t believe he had called the man over something petty.

 

“It was probably nothing...sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

 

“Wait, Tsukishima, don’t hang up. I’m on my way, okay? I’ll tell the officer stationed outside your building to walk around and check for intruders before I get there. Please don’t hang up, okay?”

 

Tsukishima winced...all of this for his own imagination. He felt bad for calling the detective over for what was probably just his neighbor upstairs. There was no way the killer was above him. “It’s fine--”

 

“It’s not fine, okay Tsukishima? Something compelled you to call me at two in the morning and I’m not going to be able to sleep if something really did happen to you...so stay where you are. I’ll tell you it’s me and knock five times, okay?”

 

Tsukishima could only give a small noise in response. Hearing Kuroo on the other end of the line, hearing the starting of the car motor, the fumbling of keys, the detective’s reassuring voice, even the sound of his breathing...having another person in his ear was already making him calm down.

 

Before he knew it, he heard five knocks on the door. Quietly and carefully, he tiptoed into his apartment, flicking on every light on his way to the front door. He opened the peephole, just in case it wasn’t Kuroo, but he sighed in relief when he saw the familiar tuft of bed head that looked worse than when he was at the police station.

 

Tsukishima opened the door and Kuroo flew past him in a flash, locking the doors quickly and going around his apartment, gun in hand, poised for action as he made sure every room was clear. Normally Tsukishima would find the detective uniform attractive, the way Kuroo held his gun and his eyes moved steadily across the room, and he felt a little guilty that he was fantasizing how attractive Kuroo would look in a police uniform. But Kuroo hadn’t bothered to put on normal clothes, barging in with just red sleeping pants with black cats over them and a stained white t-shirt that said “You Mad Bro?” which made Tsukishima laugh.

 

Once he was done checking the apartment, Kuroo came back with a bewildered expression on his face. “What’s so funny?” Tsukishima pointed to his shirt, covering his hand with his mouth.

 

“That shirt...so lame…” Tsukishima bit back a grin. “Pathetic.” Kuroo looked down at his shirt and looked back at the blonde with a pout on his lips.

 

“I like this shirt…” Kuroo fidgeted with the ends. “My best friend has the other half. It says “I Ain’t Even Mad.” Kuroo gave a light sigh before inching closer to the blonde. “More importantly than my amazing shirt...how are you feeling?” Tsukishima suddenly remembered the gravity of the situation, why he called Kuroo over in the middle of the night in his pajamas...and the guilt is back to haunt him.

 

“I...uh…” Tsukishima looked down at his toes, playing with his fingers nervously. “I’m sorry...I was just being paranoid…” _Like a child,_ he mutters under his breath, afraid to look Kuroo in the eye. He’s embarrassed, to say the least. “I’m sorry for...bringing you here for nothing.” Kuroo sighs heavily, padding past the blonde. Tsukishima thought Kuroo was going to leave, annoyed with being woken up at an ungodly hour. But instead of the door clicking open, he hears the fridge door opening and a disappointing sigh after that.

 

“What the hell is this crap?” Kuroo whined, holding out a bottle of beer to the blonde. He stared at the label with a deep frown. “Kombr...what the hell? ‘Low Alcohol?’ Is this supposed to be like, health conscious beer? Last time I checked, beer wasn’t supposed to be healthy.” Tsukishima stared blankly at the messy haired man raiding his fridge before his mind started working again, wondering why Kuroo hadn’t left.

 

“It’s not mine; it’s my brother’s. He insists I eat more health conscious.” Tsukishima moved to the fridge, nudging the other aside and dug deep inside the vegetable drawer and pulled out normal cans of beer and gave it to the other. “But I agree; I’m okay with eating salads and lean meats, but beer isn’t supposed to be healthy.” Kuroo grinned wide.

 

“Right?” Tsukishima didn’t know how to react; he had only met the man twice, and they were not in the conditions of meeting a stranger at a bar or at the coffee shop. It was strictly a work thing, something you didn’t invite them over with beer and nuts to snack on. “Tsukishima?” The blonde was brought out of his thoughts as he stared at Kuroo who had now migrated to the hallway. “Am I being too friendly? I can put the beer back...”

 

Tsukishima shook his head, eyes wide. “No, it’s not like that, I just.” He played his hands again, unsure of where to place his gaze, opting for the bed head. “I don’t want to bother you...and I probably am...but…” Tsukishima feels the anxiety creep back up his spine and he barely registered Kuroo approaching him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve dealt with witnesses like you before. I had an elderly lady who kept calling me when a cat kept following her around and begging for food, claiming it wanted to eat her. I had to keep reminding her it was her own cat.” Kuroo smiled and reached over to lay a gentle hand on the slightly taller male’s shoulder. “Don’t be ashamed. I’d rather stay here and make sure you’re safe rather than stay at my own place and regret not checking up on you.”

 

Tsukishima felt his chest flutter at the words, the warm smile, the gentle touch on his shoulder. And then the touch was gone and Kuroo was padding down the hallway, trying to figure out which room belonged to the blonde. Once he found it, Kuroo waltzed into the room like he owned the place. Tsukishima helplessly trailed after him, watching as Kuroo sat in his chair, sipping from his beer as he looked around the room.

 

The blonde moved to sit on his bed, slipping his legs under the cover. “Are you going to sleep in the chair?” Kuroo smiled.

 

“Yup. Unless you’ve got a pull-out bed hiding in here somewhere.” Tsukishima bit his lip, hugging his blanket-covered knees to his chest. He watched Kuroo silently asses his room, watched Kuroo’s gaze linger on the shelf of his dinosaur figures he never took down (because he secretly still loved prehistoric creatures), watched the way the can touched his lips, watched his adam’s apple bob as the alcohol slid down his throat…

 

“Are you supposed to be drinking on the job?” Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima, mid-sip. He stared before swallowing what was already in his mouth and set the half-empty beer can on the counter.

 

“This is personal business. Personal.” Kuroo used as his excuse. “Would I be wearing these pajamas if I was on the job?” That made the blonde laugh, which only added to Kuroo’s ego and made him smile. “I’m glad you called me.” Tsukishima’s laughter died down. “As a policeman...keeping people safe is my job. And just by sitting here, drinking beer in an unfamiliar room, I feel more validated knowing I can keep you safe, like I was meant to do it.” _Again with the fluttering chest feeling_ , Tsukishima thought to himself, bringing the blanket up to just under his nose.

 

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence that makes the fear he felt earlier that night resurface again. Tsukishima shivered, and Kuroo caught the action and was on his feet in seconds. “Tsukishima? Are you okay?” The blonde nodded, even though it was a life. He felt the bed dip from Kuroo’s weight, and he slowly glanced over at the detective on the bed by his side. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be here all night...and tomorrow night if you want.” Kuroo paused briefly. “I’ll stay here until the bastard is caught and you’re completely safe.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t know why he believed those words so much, why the resonated with him and put his restless heart at ease. He wiped his sweaty palms on his sheets before plopping his head down on the pillow. “Can you...talk to me? Until I fall asleep?” Kuroo watched him, the corners of his lips tugging into a small smile. “The silence makes me feel uneasy…”

 

“Sure thing, Tsukishima.” The blonde closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. “Can I call you Tsukki?” His eyes flashed back open. “Ah, it was just a joke!” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the other before the fluttered closed and he muttered a small “fine” before turning to face the opposite wall. Kuroo snickered under his breath.

 

“Sweet dreams, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the blonde woke up again, it’s cold. He tried rolling himself in more blankets, but the shivering feeling didn’t go away. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed. Once he could see, blinking through the sleepiness, he noticed Kuroo wasn’t sitting in the chair. “Kuroo?” His voice came out weak and feeble...the blonde carefully tiptoed out of his room in search of the other.

 

Maybe he had gone to make coffee or something. “Kuroo?” He called out, and as soon as he did, a dark figure appeared in the hallway. It was still dark out and the lights were off, so he couldn’t quite make out the other. Tsukishima was about to step closer, to approach the other, but he’s cut off by the sound of a loud bang, causing the blonde to scream and cover his ears.

 

The sound was familiar...it brought him back to that alley, to the dead body, to the killer holding a gun, the sound that sent shivers right down to his bones, that made Tsukishima want to disappear. When he recovered from the initial, shock, he’s surprised to not feel any pain. He opened his eyes slowly, scared what he would find. There’s a lump of bedhead in front of him, and Tsukishima was able to make out Kuroo lying in the hallway in front of him.

 

In a panic, Tsukishima looked up and found the dark figure at the other end of the hall approach closer, keeping his gun trained on the blonde. Tsukishima was paralyzed in fear, unable to move, unable to speak, slowly accepting his death in front of him. But before the figure could get closer, another gunshot rang out in his apartment and Tsukishima winced from the anticipated impact.

 

In a flash, another figure entered the room and the one who shot Kuroo is slumped on the ground. “This is Officer Bokuto on the scene, we have a Code 8. Suspect down. Man down. requesting immediate medical assistance.” Tsukishima drowned out the rest of the sounds as the other officer arrested the murderer, the one who had been stalking Tsukishima, craving to take him down.

 

But there’s another issue on his hands...the blonde looks down at Kuroo, sprawled out on the floor. He helped Kuroo sit up, and panicked when he saw the wound...the blood...it was all too much. “H-hey, Kuroo...wake up.” Tsukishima bit his lips and tore the fabric away from the other, revealing the gunshot wound, the one that was intended for the blonde, the one Kuroo jumped in front of to save his life.

 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo smiled when he saw the blonde, trying to hide the pain on his face. “Ah, are you okay? You didn’t get hurt did you?” Tsukishima shook his head, tears in his eyes. “That’s good…”

 

“You’re an idiot!” Tsukishima managed to cry out loud, using his basic medical knowledge to stop Kuroo’s bleeding, to keep him safe until the ambulance.

 

“‘S no big deal, Tsukki.”

 

“Kuroo, you were just _shot_. That’s a _big deal_.”

 

“You’re worried about me? How cute~”

 

“Shut up shut up shut up! Stop talking and let me help you!” Tsukishima huffed. “Don’t you have those vests that prevent this from happening?” Kuroo only smiled sheepishly, ripping pieces off of Kuroo’s already ruined shirt, wrapping them tightly around the wound, pressing the material to keep the blood from escaping, fingers pressing into the tanned, blood-stained skin of Kuroo’s abdomen. But no matter how hard he tried, the blood kept coming out...Kuroo was losing so much, and Tsukishima was so scared that he might lose Kuroo.

 

“I left it at home...but I’ll be fine. It just got into my stomach...no...harm done.” Tsukishima could hear the strain in Kuroo’s voice, like he was trying to keep a calm facade despite the fact that he was in pain and suffering. “All that matters is that...you’re safe.” Kuroo smiled, the kind that made the fluttery feeling soar back in Tsukishima’s chest, but it was twinged with the pain of seeing the other so broken...because of him. Kuroo’s eyes slid closed then, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop crying when the ambulance took Kuroo away and took him to safety.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo groaned when he awoke, his stomach sore, all of his limbs aching from all of the drugs that were probably pumped into him. As he scanned the room, he noticed a figure draped on the bed, arm resting over Kuroo’s legs. He recognized the blonde hair, the soft curve of a smile on the blonde’s lips when he slept, the way his skin looked so smooth, the way his lips looked soft and gentle, totally kissable…”Tsukki?”

 

The blonde stirred at the sound of his name, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on and looking to who had called him. “Kuroo?” Tsukishima’s voice was hoarse, from lack of sleep, from the endless crying. “You’re awake...thank goodness…” Kuroo chuckled a little.

 

“I’m awake.” Kuroo smiled and Tsukishima had to look away from the brightness. The blonde fiddled with something on the floor and brought a plate of apples on the bed. Kuroo looked at the slices, how they looked just like bunnies, and he noticed the small bandages on Tsukishima’s fingers like he had hurt himself making them, worrying and fretting over Kuroo’s well-being. “Eat. They’ll taste better than hospital food.”

 

The blush on Tsukishima’s face did not go unnoticed, the kindness of the other, the way Tsukishima’s warmth felt so natural. _He’s too cute. He’s so cute._ Kuroo shook the thoughts away and thanked the other before popping an apple slice into his mouth. _I can’t...he’s a witness, and I’m an officer of the law. I can’t develop feelings for him. Don’t get attached..._ Tsukishima’s smile, however, made those thoughts waver, despite Kuroo’s better judgement.

 

Seeing Kuroo eat his apples happily, that fluttery feeling was back in Tsukishima's chest, attacking relentlessly. _I can’t develop these...feelings for Kuroo. He’s an officer...just protecting me. Just doing his job. He doesn’t care about me more than that…_ Tsukishima pushed the fluttery feelings away and offered a small smile, glad that despite everything, Kuroo was okay.

 

A few nurses came in to assess Kuroo’s condition, tending to his wound, and bringing a plate of hospital food. Tsukishima took the moment to escape, whispering a quick goodbye, running away before Kuroo could convince him to stay, convince those feelings to blossom into something more than just a simple crush.

 

The feeling in Kuroo’s chest was painful, and not because of the bullet wound. The fact the Tsukishima had left with the smallest goodbye...it was like being struck in the face with reality: _Tsukishima doesn’t feel that way about me, and never will._

 

 


	2. a small coffee shop of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue time! of course it's a happy ending.

 

Once Kuroo was released from the hospital, Tsukishima stopped paying him visits. Kuroo called him once, but the blonde didn’t have the will to answer it. And that’s where the contact stopped, and their own assumptions seemed to become reality. Tsukishima thought of him often, but he knew he had to throw the memories of the nice officer away so he could focus on his life, his schoolwork, his family and friends...Kuroo was just a distant figure in his past.

 

Now that it was winter, Akiteru had stopped by with a box full of scarves and beanies and gloves to prepare for the cold that was sure to come. And it was overbearing, just a little, but Tsukishima knew that it was only out of kindness and care that Akiteru had for him.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Nii-chan. Don’t snoop in my room.” Tsukishima warned, wrapping the scarf around his neck and slipping on warm gloves before heading out with a grocery list. But on his way there, the smell of warm coffee filled his senses and the allure of having a warm cup was too much for the blonde to dismiss. And Akiteru wouldn’t mind either; he’d throw in an extra bag of clementines that he knew his brother liked so much.

 

Once he stepped inside, the warm, dark feel of the room soothing his cold and slightly achy body, Tsukishima relaxed. He placed his order for a peppermint mocha, thankful that it was that time of year for festive things. Tsukishima wasn’t a very festive person, but the holiday decorations seemed to make the coffee shop a little bit warmer (and peppermint was the next best thing other than his usually strawberry frap).

 

Once his coffee was ready, he sat down at a window seat and gazed at the dark, gray sky and the foreboding of rain that instead of making him feel gloomy, calmed him down. The first sip was magical, the warm liquid melting into his body and warming him up instantly. The second sip was even better, tasting sweeter than before. Sip after sip warmed up the blonde’s body and his limbs felt looser and his mind felt at ease. There was nothing better than a cup of sweet coffee to make the blonde feel just right.

 

But his mood suddenly pummeled as he stared out the window and made eye contact with a certain detective. Upon recognizing Tsukishima, he backtracked into the cafe and quickly sat in front of the blonde before anyone else could. He was wearing a dark raincoat, his cheeks and nose were bright red, breath heaving from frantically trying to find the blonde. “Tsukki…”

 

Tsukishima could only stare wide-eyed in response, heart beating wildly in his chest. “Kuroo…” Saying his name again brought back the memories Tsukishima wanted to toss away, and his cheeks heated up at the fantasies he had of the detective. “Um...hi…”

 

“Hi…” Kuroo responded, breath raspy, probably from a recovering cold. There was stiff tension between them, too shy to speak before the other. Kuroo never broke eye contact, the sounds of their breaths the only thing between them. The noises of the coffee shop went unheard, the people around them unnoticed. And when they finally did decide to speak after what felt like hours, they started in unison. “Ah, sorry, you go first.”

 

Tsukishima froze; what had he been trying to say? All rational thought left his mind and just the image of Kuroo’s pink face in front of him, long lashes that he remembers, the slight stubble on his chin, the bed head he could spot from a mile away, the golden flecks in his eyes that swallowed Tsukishima hole...it was real, this was real, and his emotions were real.

 

This was his last chance, a last ditch effort. Tsukishima was stubborn, and didn’t often like to admit he had...emotions and...feelings, especially for another man, especially for someone like Kuroo. The smell of coffee had lured him here, the prospect of gaining what he had lost seemed closer than ever. Kuroo could probably already have someone he cherished, someone close to his heart, someone that made him smile, a true genuine sign of joy.

 

“I, uh…” Words were not flowing like Tsukishima had planned in his head. “I’m sorry for not answering your call.” Kuroo nodded weakly, but his gaze still never left Tsukishima’s, like he too was unable to let this chance go by. But Tsukishima didn’t know what Kuroo wanted. “I was just...scared.” Tsukishima felt the heat rise considerably to his face, embarrassed to admit such a thing. But no one was around them; it was just the two of them in a small coffee shop.

 

“But, I’m not going to be scared anymore.” Tsukishima takes a deep breath and quickly lowers his pride for just this mere moment. “Though our relationship was...for professional reasons, and you were just doing your job...your kindness resonated within me.” Tsukishima linked his hands together on the table, unable to meet the detective’s gaze. “I was just a witness; that much is clear. But…” Finally the blonde looked up, eyes glossy with tears unable to slide down his cheeks. “I fell for you, Kuroo. And I’m sorry for springing this on you so suddenly...I just needed to...get my feelings out of my chest.”

 

Tsukishima looks down for a split second, nervous and embarrassed. When he looks back up at Kuroo, the detective has a manilla folder in his hand. He holds it horizontally next to Tsukishima’s right cheek, and Kuroo moves forward and presses his lips gently against the blonde’s. It takes a moment before Tsukishima understands what Kuroo was doing, and how, in his own way, Kuroo was reciprocating his feelings.

 

When Kuroo pulls away, Tsukishima’s cheeks are red and his mind is whirring faster than he can comprehend. The folder is gone and back in Kuroo’s briefcase and he’s smiling, that same smile that Kuroo gave the night he slept over and saved his life. “I was scared, too. I fell in love with the witness I was protecting...it was unprofessional of me. I thought it was just a silly crush...but when I saw you today, it felt like I was being given a last chance to tell you how I really felt.”

 

Kuroo’s hand makes it’s way on top of the blonde’s folded ones, and Tsukishima accepts the warmth, accepts their hands pressed against each other, fingers interlocking. Tsukishima feels his heart pound; the whole room could probably hear it. “Then...the feeling is...mutual?”

 

Kuroo smiles and nods. “Yeah, I like you, Tsukki. A lot more now that I know that you like me too.”

 

Tsukishima smiles a little as the realization hits him. The smell of coffee dragged him here, and somehow fate had coaxed him to stay, not to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime. He let out a small laugh; the few months that they had stopped contacting each other, all of the wallowing in his own self pity and suffering could have all been avoided had he just opened his mouth in the hospital room, held his hand…

 

The blonde turns to the window and a thought comes to him. Tsukishima reaches over the table and gently smacks the detective on the head. Kuroo winced more out of fear of doing something wrong to the blonde rather than the pain. “You were trying to be all smooth with using the folder but we’re in a window seat, you idiot!” Kuroo cringed at his own lack of judgement and notices a mother and daughter on the other side of the window with bright red faces and sneaking glances at them.

 

Embarrassed, Tsukishima stands up and walks out. “Tsukki?” Kuroo runs out after him, walking in step with the blonde. “I’m sorry...I was just trying to...you know…” While embarrassed, Tsukishima wasn’t all that mad. He reached for Kuroo’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Oh.” Kuroo gave the blonde a sheepish smile, squeezing the hand in his own gently. “You’re surprisingly cute.”

 

“Say one word more and I’m going to leave without you.” Kuroo whispered an apology and walked silently with Tsukishima to the grocery store and helped him pick out essentials. And on their way back to the blonde’s apartment, he realized Akiteru was still there, and probably would stay for the night.

 

“Oh _shit_.”

 

“What?” Kuroo asked, worried.

 

“You’re going to meet my family.”

 

“Woah, Tsukki. Taking big steps, I see. Should we go tux shopping later for our wedding?”

 

Tsukishima responded with hitting Kuroo on the head, much harder than he had in the small coffee shop where both of their dreams had come true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it won't end here. I'm not that cruel.


End file.
